A Possible Aquaintanceship
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: At a party, newcomer Anna meets a boy called Tarrlok, who want's to dance and won't take no for an answer.Elsa...she is just trying to get away from Noatak who wouldn't give up on a possible aqauinanceship. Modern AU.


**A Possible Acquaintanceship **

**A/N: So I had a crazy idea and I decided to go with a Legend of Korra and Frozen crossover. I have another one coming up, but I finished this one first. This might be a little OOC and I apologize for that. I don't own Frozen or Legend of Korra or any song in this fic. Try playing some of the songs I used in here while reading it'll help.**

Anna entered the building, bursting with energy, music and good vibes. It had only been a few months since they moved in their new home. Her sister and parents had previously come from a city called Arendelle, but this small town was certainly something else. Because of her extroverted personality, Anna quickly made a lot of friends.

Whereas her sister Elsa who is three years older than her didn't have such luck. She wasn't like Anna. Elsa wasn't good with people or emotions. Or anything that had social activities. That included parties such as this. Having no friends and a few...disorders made it only worse. The blonde was not going to leave her sister alone at night with nearly fifty people, she considered as strangers.

"Come on Elsa!" The red head yelled over the deafening music.

_"-But I'm so cool and I'm so groovy when I go bom, bom, bom."_

The blonde looked around, feeling uneasy. 'How is this to be considered fun?'

"I'm going to...look around." Came the excuse. "Go and have fun, but don't-"

"Thanks!"

With those words said, Anna took off and disappeared in the crowd. Elsa sighed deeply and stood in a corner, where she could get glimpses over her little sister and still be out of that death trap of people. The music and cheering grew louder by the minute. 'If this doesn't end soon it is going to be the end of me...'

"This is amazing, I hope it never ends!" Anna exclaimed, while searching for her new friends. Her search ended momentarily, when the sixteen year old spotted her favourite dish: Chocolate.

In a blur of blue and pink, she ran to the table. Moving so quickly in a packed hall wasn't such a good idea. She managed to get to the table with enough food for everyone. Her success was hard won, the red head tripped nearly five times on her way there. Anna continued her assaults on the desserts, until she spotted one of her new friends.

"Gh-ghn!" She yelled with a full mouth.

The teen might have the socialization, but her sister had the manners.

Anna wiped her mouth clean and headed to the familiar face. Until she was knocked off balance yet again by another dancing teen.

"Whoa!"

A hand soon caught hers and Anna managed to stay on her feet once again. She looked at the guy in front of her.

"That was close." He had dark and rather long hair with kind blue eyes. The only indication on his possible age was his height, because his voice wasn't as deep as other boys'.

"Oh. Hi. Thanks for catching me." She said, back on her feet.

"No problem."

His smirk was contagious and Anna found herself smiling awkwardly at him. After an even more awkward silence: "I'm Tarrlok."

"Oh yeah. I'm Anna. I'm kinda new here. Of course I am new. We just moved here a couple of months...Well you just met me...so you wouldn't know that. Since. Uh...Hi!"

He chuckled. "Well...kinda new Anna, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Her excited mood nearly dropped when Anna recalled her sister's words: _'Don't talk or dance or- basically what I am trying to tell you is, to stay away from strangers.' 'Yeah Elsa.'_ Anna sighed.

She had enough bad experiences with dreamy and kind strangers. Well...one, but that was one too many. This time was different, she could tell that he...Tarrlok wasn't like the others.

Soon she spotted her friends, they called her over with a couple of gestures. The eighteen year old followed her gaze. "Sorry. I have to...I gotta go. I-I have ... to find my friends. There they are. I gotta go...uh bye." She waved and walked away with slightly slumped shoulders. "I'll see you another time maybe."

"Hey wait up!" He called. _'I just met her and now's she's gone already.'_ Tarrlok frowned in disappointment.

Sure he had a lot of other friends. They teased him a lot, but hey they were friends...sort off. He wanted at least one girl who didn't think he was weird. Maybe he was. Tarrlok called after her: "Anna wait!"

She didn't turn around, but the blue eyed boy wasn't going to give up that easily. He had a plan. If it was to be called a plan. The eighteen year old stood on a chair, where his chances of finding that mystery girl would be a lot easier. All gazes were on him.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

_"Now everyone report to the dance floor. To the dance floor. Everyone report to the dance floor."_

The young man saw Anna among a group of girls, chatting away. _"Alright now stop."_ With a burst of confidence he headed over to her.

"Hey, I was looking for you. You just disappeared. Was it because I smell funny or something?"

"No it's not that. I think you smell good-great-nice."

Anna's group of four friends giggled.

Did he just see her blush?

"My sister kinda told me I can't do anything with a stranger." She said apologetically. "Not that I don't want to get to know you. I do...uh I think your great...I mean nice...well of course you're- yeah."

"Your friends were strangers first...and you got to talk to them?" He added as a matter of fact.

"That's different." She added slowly, thinking about her words. "I...got to know them."

Tarrlok's eyes lit up and Anna couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow in question. "So all you need to do is get to know me." He declared. "What do you want to know? I can dance, I can rap and..." He thought for awhile. "I suck at any subject in a lab. Is that enough?"

Anna chuckled slightly. "Not yet."

"I still have all my childhood toys. People say I make more noise than my mother's two boys. That's not a say thing. That's not a metaphor. I'm not psycho, but I can go a little crazy sometimes and get a little out of control with my rhymes. What you should now is that I'm gonna make you dance, get that chance , not gonna stop to ask. C'mon girl, girl, girl, girl you know you're my world."

By now Anna couldn't contain the building excitement and she grinned at him. Tarrlok took her hand, twirled her around and dipped her gently. She wasn't far from a loss of words. With her blue eyes wide: _'Oh wow. He's uhm. Wow.'_

"I'm gonna lose it. Just lose it. The two of them were surrounded by a number of people cheering them on. "Go baby, I mean lady. Go lady." He took her hand once again. "Let's party. Let's party all the way to Sunday maybe to a Monday I don't know what day. With you, everyday is just a holiday. I once fixed a car, got lost on a freeway my brother was right I should've stay. It was kinda breezy, but I kept going and hoped that someone would find me."

The red head moved along with his movements which were a bit unpredictable, but she kept up with a smile.

"Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I'm feeling kind stressed out from work. Could you give some company, but first tell me. What's your surname girl, what's your sign? Nope, I'm not out of my mind, but get complicated and I get blind. I'm just trying to unwind."

The sixteen year old laughed.

"Now I'm gonna make you dance, get that chance, not gonna stop to ask. Come one girl, girl, girl, girl you know you're my world." He said and the distance between them grew smaller.

She blushed.

_'Damn he's hot...I mean cute I mean... I'm gonna lose it. Just lose it! Wait what? I'm going crazy, what the hell is he doing to me?'_

"On a Tueseday I woke up, I was locked up. In jail, unfortunately I was the cause of what happened. My father's not out yet. He is as abusing as can get. Ever since I remembered."

Anna's heart started feeling heavy after she heard what he said. He didn't look like a criminal. Sure her previous boyfriend looked like a prince Charming and turned to be the exact opposite, but Tarrlok. Tarrlok was different...

"Now this is the part where the rap breaks down. So intense no one makes a sound. Everything looks like it is coming down." The crowd was ecstatic. "Let's snap back to reality, before my brother gets to win my battle. A grown man not very carefree, he's taking all the responsibility, he's practically...my entire family. Friends? No, fellas.

_'Fellows he's got some charm that would make anyone jealous. Did I just say that out loud?'_

Tarrlok smirked. "Yes, you did. Now everyone get to the dance floor. Get your chance for..."

The red head frowned and her expression quickly turned to determination. She took the lead, saying or singing...rapping? "A little...uh romance?" Anna smiled a bit nervously at him. The two of them went silent, their gasps for breath were drowned out by the cheering crowd. It only then occurred to Anna that they were holding hands and that there were hardly any distance between them at all.

"Uh..." Tarrlok let go and bowed as a formal gesture. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, of course." Anna said formally and gave him a curtsy.

The young man stood straight once again. He must have misjudged his distance because both of their heads collided. "Ow."

"Sorry, sorry." Tarrlok was quick to apologize. "Are you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I've..." She met his gaze and smiled warmly at him. "...Never been better."

"Come on. I think there is still some ice left somewhere."

* * *

After awhile of standing alone in a corner and declining many offers to dance, Elsa headed to any place that was relatively quiet. In this case it was a storage room of some kind? After a good couple of moments of solitude, the door opened and her heart skipped a beat. A young man, a few years older than her was standing in the door frame.

"I don't dance so don't get your hopes up." She said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow in question and it was then where Elsa noticed his piercing blue gaze , broad shoulders and longish brown hair. She was frozen in place for a few seconds.

"I wasn't going to offer you a dance, but I saw you run off earlier and I had the decency to check on you."

"Why does that concern you?" She asked in an emotionless tone.

The young man gave her a soft glare, but didn't say anything for awhile. "My brother and your...sister I suppose-"

_'That was his brother?'_

The blonde had caught enough glimpses of him, to know the two of them were not very much alike. Much like Anna and herself. She gave a ghost of a smile at the thought. She didn't fully trust him, but she saw how much Anna enjoyed his company so Elsa didn't interfere...not that she could.

"-Are getting along so well, don't you think I deserve the pleasure to get your name?" Noatak's voice had a faint sarcasm to it. Elsa's eyes widened slightly, she was taken aback. No one except Anna had shown any interest in her at all. Not that she minded solitude, it was her best friend...next to her sister.

"I doubt you want to be friends with me...or even get to know me for that matter." The twenty one year old stood still, thinking about her statement. The blonde quickly used it as an attempt to finally leave this party that was a curse to no end.

"I better go and find Anna."

The man however didn't make an attempt to go after her, he stood there thinking, over the loud music in the distance_:"Cause I'm a freak." _

_'Someone must have finally took the mike from Tarrlok.'_ He thought before saying: "I doubt running away from your troubles are going to be useful...Elsa."

She halted at the back door._ 'How does he know who I am?'_

Quickly the blonde turned around and scanned the room. It was just the two of them. If there where anyone else the dim light should be enough to reveal them.

"Before you do call the Police." He stepped closer to her. "I didn't stalk you for that information, although when your..."Noatak trailed off, thinking of what lead him to get that information. Her dark blue eyes met his for a few moments, neither of their gazes moved. "When you were sent to a mental hospital. Not me...my father. You can't help but to notice a certain blue eyed blonde."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"You think that, that will form a friendship? Based on my faults?" There was a little joking in her sentence and her faint smile, was something that Noatak couldn't miss. Maybe it was the fact that both of them had a bit of understanding that made Elsa open up more to him. Or was it that they had something in common. The blonde snorted. _'If that is to be called something in common.'_ Maybe the way he could see past her calm and collected facade. Or that she saw his light blue gaze as _'caring'_ and _'dreamy'_ and not a _'I am watching you'_ threat. Her eyes widened.

"Wait what?" _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"More of a partnership. So that if I get stuck in that prison I will have someone to bail me out."

"Isn't it usually the prince that rescues the girl from despair?"

The dark haired young man huffed, almost taking Elsa's statement personally.

"Would the Snow Queen prefer an acquaintanceship?"

"That's like wanting to be friends with a monster." She opened the door.

Noatak snorted in disbelief "Who told you that?" He followed her down the dark hall. Once again she turned to face him, her breath hitched when she noticed the little distance between them.

"Every person that saw me. There was no need to try and hide most of her past, he knew it...some of it."

"Perhaps, but they didn't get to know you." He added calmly.

"If you think you want to then you are crazy."

"That is what the voices in my head told me." By know the twenty one year old couldn't hide his teasing smirk. Elsa wasn't smiling nor did she know why she was telling him all this. It's because she was tired, or she drank too much or...something.

"You- you wouldn't want to know me. I don't know what you see in me, but it isn't there."

"I see a possible acquaintanceship."

"Ha!" She exclaimed while manoeuvring through the small crowd of people outside. "Don't hold your breath." She growled.

"I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Elsa's walking didn't stop and soon she was nearing the road. Traffic and headlights whizzed past her. Then there was the gusts of wind brought by passing vehicles and the constant hooting noise. Still she could make out a rather deep and gravelly voice:"Could I give the Queen some attention, maybe some music?"

_'This man is impossible...and not far from a restraint order.'_ Elsa though, but maybe he was worth giving a chance. The blonde bit her lip and turned around. "I don't dance, the public would have to excuse me." Her tone was more formal and a cold than intended. Noatak stayed quiet for a little while, thinking of a solution.

"I know of a reasonably decent restaurant nearby. Would that satisfy the Snow Queen?" A small smirk appeared on his tanned face. Elsa sighed, he was just never going to give up. A part of her didn't want him to, but she ignored it.

The eighteen year old agreed recurrently with a sarcastic tone. "I hit the lottery. Ooh wee." She hardly knew him, so why is she doing this in the first place? The answer was left unanswered. The man chuckled and led her down the streets.

"My luck has improved or it is because I started to lose sleep, but it seems like you do want to spend time with the monster."

"I'd rather get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. Now you think I'm crazy yeah, you think I'm crazy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well you aren't being fair."

"Partly forcing me to get to know you isn't very fair either." Came the counter. This time the blonde couldn't help ,but to smile. She then quickly turned away, almost trying to hide her _'weak spot'_.

Little didn't she know that this mysterious stranger would exploit it.

"Well I'm not much of a poet ,but someone told me to seize the moment and don't squander it. You don't know when it will all be over tomorrow. It's not every day I get to walk along with a woman like you."

Elsa stopped walking for awhile. "You don't know me. Or all the or the demons I'm facing and I can't conquer it. Do you still want to be friends with the monster? Or the voices inside of my head?"

"I can still be there to save you."

"Stop holding your breath."

"And you're calling me crazy."

"You think I'm crazy? Well that's not fair." The two of them glanced at each other and walked along the sidewalk in silence until...

"Call me whatever you want, but I once had this vision that I walked amongst you like a lost civilian. Like a flashback. I was one of the few children who had that." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Next you will make straw into gold like Rumpelstelskin in a haystack. Maybe you need a straight jacket. Joking, but I'm ok with that. Do you still want to be friends with the monster?"

"You will have to get along with the voices inside of my head."

"You're trying to save me."

"I won't stop holding my breath."

"And you think I'm crazy."

"Yeah you think I'm crazy."

"I'm friends with the monster."

"We'll get along."

"I can only hear your voice inside of my head."

"That is crazy."

"That is unfair."

"Life's not fair."

"I may be crazy, but love is an open door. Wait what?"

Noatak opened the door to the restaurant with a smirk. "After you."

To Elsa's surprise he was right after all. The restaurant was fairly quiet with little to no people. 'I'd _much rather stay here than at that blasted party of Anna's with-'_ She turned to face Noatak. _'No, you wouldn't want to stay here with him._' She told herself when the two of them got seated._ 'You barely know him.'_ That wasn't as true as it had been earlier.

Through conversation, she learnt that Noatak had lived here ever since he could remember. His father was in prison and he had a police record himself. _'Why would I even waste my time with someone like that?'_ The blonde scolded herself. She knew why, but Elsa wouldn't admit it. Noatak practically raised his younger brother by himself. When they were younger the two of them would go fishing at the lake, on a boat they built themselves. They were both skilled fighters and Noatak wouldn't hesitate to protect his little brother. This young man wasn't awful at heart. He was just misunderstood...Like she was. Still Elsa wouldn't accept it. She couldn't accept the fact that someone shared her troubles. Or knew what it was like to carry the burden of expectations, but this blue eyed stranger did and it felt...good.

"I didn't take you for someone who drank that much." Noatak sated as he watched Elsa drain her third glass of wine.

"I'm not." She said. "I'm trying to forget the moment I let a stranger treat me to dinner...without my parents knowing I left the house in the first place." She put the glass down...hard.

Instead of taking it offensively, the dark haired man chuckled. "You wouldn't remember to forget me in the first place." He refilled his own glass.

"We'll see." She replied with a faint smirk.

"So Queen Elsa. A woman like you surely must have been in a relationship?" She was taken aback by the question, but quickly regained her composure. "No, and if I did it wouldn't be with you."

He smiled. "We'll see."

The two of them toasted on a _'barely acquaintanceship'_ and the conversation continued...

"Are you forgetting me now?"

"No." Elsa said crossly, glaring at the half empty bottle in front of her.

"You can't forget me, you won't get enough. Once I had my may you know I could make you say... you want to get to know me."

"I can still try to forget you."

"Why would you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're only trouble." She didn't even make eye contact. He snorted.

"You barely met me."

"And I'm going to try to forget until each bottle is empty."

After another few minutes: "Enjoying yourself yet?" He asked, teasingly.

"Hardly."

"Well I am having the time of my life."

"Of course you are." Elsa said, resting her head on her arm. "You are watching me drink myself half to death."

He leant back in his chair. "True."

"And I owe it all to you."

"Well thank you."

"...Pleasure." She replied and Noatak could see that the alcohol was taking a slight affect on her. The conversation continued, the tension relieving with every topic and drink. Noatak called the waiter, who brought them another bottle, recurrently. Which their glasses also clinked on.

"You gotta job yet? University?"

"No, Part time job. Haven't been accepted at a university. I suppose it has something to do with my English teacher, who flunked me in Junior High. I was a little...preoccupied. Next semester I will be thirty five."

The blonde nearly fell out of her chair. "What?!"

The man chuckled. "No, twenty two." He swore he heard her sigh with relief.

"Anything interesting?" She asked on her turn.

"Tarrlok says my palms are too hairy to hide."

She was close to choking. "I did not need to know that."

He shrugged. "You asked."

And so they toasted on his so called _'faults.'_

"Favourite food?" Noatak repeated Elsa's previous question.

"Chocolate."

"Colour?"

"Chocolate."

"Season?"

"Noatak are you deaf? Chocolate."

He smiled. The wine was surely taking its toll.

"Mmmmm. What your favourite...colour?" The blonde asked with her head half down and nearly closed eyes. He thought for awhile.

"Your eyes." He said with a smirk.

The two of them neared glasses. "I like yours too." She was close to falling asleep. Their talking continued through the night, until neither of them knew what the topic was about.

"Still wanting to...forget?"

"Nnnnah. Can't remember t' forget."

Recalling old memories with a headache:"Wish I could forget. The day. Tarrlok fell outta train. When..." His eyes nearly closed.

"Mmmm follow...continue." Her head rested on the table.

"W's once accused for robbing and killin', but I'll do anything' for my Snow Queen."

"As long I don't have to..." She yawned. "Let you go..."

* * *

_'Elsa.'_

"Mmmmm?" She murmured, trying to ignore the voice and a splitting headache.

"Elsa!"

Her eyes opened slightly and she was momentarily blinded by the bright light, that came with a morning. _'Morning. Morning!'_

Her head shot up, but she instantly regretted it. Pain pounded in her head and she closed her eyes, trying to block it all out. When she opened them again. Elsa found herself still in the restaurant, sitting at the table. Where Noatak was standing next to his brother, not looking very happy. She found this rather amusing. Anna was sitting next to her, looking both excited and concerned.

"Elsa!"

She flinched.

"I was so worried, one moment I was..." She looked at Tarrlok, who was standing at his brother's side. "That is not important, but you were gone. I searched for hours. Do you have any idea how messed up my clothes and shoes are from searching in the woods?! There were_ spiders_ Elsa. Spiders."

Noatak's brother whispered something to him, but neither of them heard it.

"Luckily, Tarrlok had the feeling you would be here...Since you went off with his brother. Which is pretty weird since...uh. Anyway. At last we found you here, passed out at a table...I don't even want to _know_ how much you drank."

Elsa had barely processed any information and her sister's constant jabbering did little to help."What happened?"

"Weeeelllllll. Judging by the way you smell I guess you had fun." She brightened up at the last part of the sentence.

The blonde looked at Noatak. "Hardly. He gave me the worst possible headache."

He snorted. "That is not what you told me last night, but the Queen gets what the Queen wants."

The two younger siblings glanced at each other. It was then when a waiter came to the table. "Your bill sir."

Tarrlok was the one who took it. "Whoa! Noa you are going to be in so much trouble. That's...that's. Ouch?"

The red head came at his side and cringed. "Wow that's...that's." Noatak shot an icy glare at her. "Uhm. That's unfortunate. Don't worry I'll pay for it. It's no big deal."

"Serious?" Noatak's brother asked in disbelief.

"Thank you. I don't think either of us were...in the right state of mind last night." The twenty one year old thanked her.

Elsa got up slowly. "Finally, something we agree on."

"Well we better get home. I'll see you or talk to you later?" Tarrlok said, manoeuvring his brother to the door.

"Yes, yes." Her smile was just as big as his.

"Wait." Elsa called after them, but didn't make any attempt at movement. "Noatak. Next time...don't let me drink myself half do death."

"Next time?" He smirked. "Of course. That is if you don't forget."

She chuckled and ignored the pain that came with it. "Believe me. I won't."

There was a already an acquaintanceship , but perhaps a chance for something more...

**A/N: It was challenging ,but I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. How was it? Ok, funny, horrible, terrible?**


End file.
